


To Have Faith Is To Have Wings

by OhMyJoshImSoDun



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But also, Dark Peter Pan, F/M, I love dark Pan, Light Peter Pan, Magic, Once Upon A Time, So I'm gonna keep some of that in here too, either way, lost girl - Freeform, mentions of abuse, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyJoshImSoDun/pseuds/OhMyJoshImSoDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan doesn't understand as to why he is drawn to an 8 year old girl. He doesn't know why he feels the need to protect her or why visiting her every other night makes him feel joy he hasn't felt in a long time. He ends up taking her to Neverland, only to do the one thing he swore he would never do, ever again. </p>
<p>Follow Peter Pan and Elizabeth-Anne as they learn growing older doesn't mean growing up per say, and it's never too late for someone to believe (Even at age 16)</p>
<p>(In this, Peter Pan is NOT Rumple's father because that fact angers me to no end and I hate it very much. It's a sucky summary but I promise the story is way better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (In which our two main characters meet)

"Who are you?" 

As a little 6 year old girl, having a big kid in your room is a little more then odd. Especially one dressed in a green tunic and brown trousers. His wrists had leather cuffs and he wore brown shoes. He had sandy coloured hair and bright green eyes. 

He was sprawled across her bed lazily as the little girl looked at him curiously. "My names Peter." The boy introduced himself with a little bow. 

The little girl giggled at his accent and scrambled up onto her bed. "I'm Elizabeth-Anne! But mommy and daddy call me Beth." She smiled brightly shaking his hand. 

"It's nice to meet you Beth. Why were you crying?" He asked curiously, wiping a stray tear off of Beth's little face. 

Beth's big brown eyes looked up at him. "My daddy... He had a little too much adult juice and when daddy has too much adult juice he becomes not nice." She mumbled, sniffling. 

Next thing Peter knew, the little girl flung herself at him and cried. Peter looked down at the small child in his arms as she wept. He smoothed out her hair and shushed her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry love, I'm here." He whispered. 

Her sobs subsided to cries which subsided to sniffles. She clutched to him and curled up in his lap. "I'm going to lay you down okay?" His soft soothing voice calmed her enough to lay her down and tuck her in. "I'll tell you a story, does that sound nice?" Peter asked the little girl as she held his hand.

"Yes please," She murmured, cuddling up. 

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who had a red cloak..."

(Short but I promise the next chapter will be longer)


	2. Chapter 1 (in which a few years have passed)

4 YEARS LATER

"Peter!" Beth giggled, rushing to the window and pushing it open to let the only friend she had in. 

"My darling Beth, you look as beautiful as always." Peter grinned, taking her hand and spinning her around. "Just turned 10, right?" He did his signature eyebrow cock as he presented a neatly wrapped present. 

The forest green wrapping paper and gold ribbon over the small box within themselves made Beth gasp in excitement and grabbed the box. "You remembered!" She exclaimed happily. 

"Of course I remembered," Peter's face flooded with confusion. "How could I forget?" 

Beth said nothing and simply stared at the box, fiddling with the ribbon. Peter crouched in front of her, pushing her hair out of her face. "They forgot again, didn't they?" Peter's voice was low. 

"I'm sure they remembered, they just... Got busy is all." She murmured, keeping her voice quiet to hide the pain. 

"Open the present," Peter whispered to the girl he had grown to care for. 

She opened the box carefully. Inside was a few things. The first, most prominent object was a pan flute. "It's like yours!" She smiled widely. 

"I'll teach you how to play too." Peter smiled and watched her. 

"A dream catcher, a bottle of..."

"Pixie Dust. In case." Peter smiled as the little girl marvelled at the dust. 

"And a necklace! With a star?" She asked looked at it, then Peter again. 

"To get to my home, it's second star to the right and straight on til morn!" Peter jumped up onto the bay window seat as he spoke, like he was going to tell a story. "That's a real star from my home." He smiled softly. 

"Really?" She asked, amazed. "How'd you make it a necklace?" 

Peter got close to her her so they were eye to eye. "Magic." He whispered before tickling her. 

10 year old Beth burst out into giggles. "Here," he said turning her around. "I'll help you put it on." 

She held up her golden coloured locks for him to do the clasp up. She smiled widely as he spun her again and they danced around. 

Beth grew tired quickly and yawned. "Tired?" Peter chuckled, his signature eyebrow raise following quickly. 

Beth nodded drowsily and rubbed her eye as Peter put her to bed. He hung her small dream catcher he had made, and put the vile away in her drawer. He placed her pan flute beside her bed and sat on the edge. "Tell a story Peter," the little girl asked him quietly. 

And so Peter complied. 

"Once upon a time, there was an old man who wanted nothing more then to have a son..."


	3. Chapter 2 (in which more time passes)

3 Years (And Some Months) After That

Peter opened Beth's window to see her curled up in the corner, reading Charles Dicken's newest book: A Christmas Story. 

"My Beautful Beth, you look so..." Peter started. 

"Grown up?" Beth teased. 

"No no, don't say that." Peter frowned walking over and plopping down beside her. 

"Close the window, it's cold." She chuckled. 

Peter Pan simply waved his hand and the windows flew shut. "It's Christmas Eve." He pointed out. 

"Yes it is, how observant." She chuckled, not looking at him once as she flipped through her book. 

"Beeeeeeth," Peter whined. "Put your book down and pay attention to meeee." 

Beth merely cocked an eyebrow (a trick she had learned from him) and continued to read. 

"Come play," Peter pouted. 

"I don't want to play its cold. I want to stay here curled up by the fire reading." She stated firmly. 

"Why read? I'll tell you a story." He plopped down beside her. 

"Peter I'm too ol-" Peter put a hand over her mouth. 

"Don't say that," he begged. "Please. Never say that." Beth looked at him strangely and closed her book, complying to his request. 

"Now, presents!" Pan cheered, taking her book and setting it down. 

Beth chuckled and watched him. "Mine first!" Peter exclaimed handing her an envelope. 

She looked at him weirdly and took it confused. Usually he brought little trinkets from Neverland or things he made. She loved whatever he brought her, but what could he fit in an envelope.?

She opened it carefully and read the note inside. "You want me to...?" She looked up at her friend with wide eyes. 

"I know you don't like your parents much and you hate it here and I hate flying away so..." He bit his lip. 

She grinned and latched onto him, giving him a surprise. He held her close and kissed her hair. "Is that...?"

"YES!" She giggled. "Yes I'll come to Neverland." 

Peter smiled widely and kept her close. "My turn?" She asked softly. 

Peter nodded as she retrieved the present. She handed the box to him and bit her lip. He opened it up to find a sketch book and some charcoal. He smiled and hugged her again, keeping her close. 

"Peter?" She murmured. 

"Yes love?" He whispered back. 

"Tell me a story?" She asked quietly, cuddling into his chest. 

"Once upon a time there was man who stole from the rich to give to the poor..."


End file.
